1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a weaving loom which includes a stationary part containing a harness drive and a removable part containing a warp-beam bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from Swiss patent publication 68 608 A5 to split a loom into a stationary loom part and a removable loom part. The stationary loom part includes a harness drive for harnesses which are held in place in the removable loom part so that, after being detached from the harness drive, they can be removed along with the removable loom part.
It is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,978 to equip a loom with selvage formers and to equip the selvage formers with a rotary drive.